


my little hawk

by archers_and_spies



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Girls' Night, Multi, katie my girl!!!, you can tell i gave up halfway through i'm sorry anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archers_and_spies/pseuds/archers_and_spies
Summary: Requested on Tumblr: If you’re taking requests, may I request a clintasha plus toddler fic please? Like where all the avengers live in Stark Tower and the guys are out somewhere one evening. The girls (Nat, Pepper, Jane etc) are having a girly pampering evening, painting nails, doing hair, watching rom coms etc. Clintasha’s baby girl (who’s about 3) is part of the little girl group and loves getting her nails painted and mama braiding her hair and cuddling up under the blankets with the women. Thank you so much! ❤️
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Jane Foster & Maria Hill, Maria Hill & Pepper Potts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	my little hawk

**Author's Note:**

> me? posting two fics in a day? i don’t know what’s happening either  
> disclaimer, again: i own nothing??  
> also, i know there are so many more women in the mcu but i wanted to make this fic more 2012-esque and damn marvel really had like zero female representation back then  
> ALSO i have no idea how children work and I'm pretty sure three year olds physically cannot say as many words as this but then again i know nothing so maybe katie's just really smart

Clint stands up from kissing the top of Katie’s head, leaving her with a grin. 

“You sure you girls will be fine on your own?”

“Clint, I’ve killed as a child,” Natasha reassures him.

“Fair point.”

“Katie, say bye-bye to Daddy,” she prompts.

“Bye!” Katie says. “Where’s Daddy going?”

Clint kneels back down. “Daddy won’t be long, promise. Just a few days.”

“Are you going on a mission? To punch bad guys?” she asks enthusiastically.

“You’ve been watching too many action movies, my little spider,” Clint uses his finger to give her a boop on the nose. “But yes. I’ll be back soon, so don’t have too much fun without me. Love you both.” He gets up again to give Natasha a peck on the lips, and Katie laughs, “Ewww.”

Clint ruffles her hair before leaving through the front door of the Tower, turning to give them one last smile.

“Do you know what this means?” Natasha mysteriously turns to Katie with a smile.

“What, Mama?”

“If I’m not mistaken, мой маленький ястреб, Thor’s off-world, Steve’s at a library, and Bruce and Tony are working on a science project. JARVIS, notify the ladies and activate party protocol, because we’re having a girls’ night!”

Katie squeals in excitement as the Tower’s usually blue-white lights turn into colourful flashing ones and music starts blaring through the speakers.

\----

Katie giggles, enjoying the sensation of the nail polish brush on her nails. She’d requested a combination of no less than seven colours, and Pepper had come back down to the common room after a few minutes with all the exact shades she’d wanted.

“Hold still, sweetie,” Pepper says absentmindedly, focused on trying not to make a mess of Katie’s nails.

“Oh, you look like a princess, my hawk,” Natasha gushes, moving behind Katie so she can start braiding her hair. Katie loves it, loves how when she takes them off before bed, her red hair will be wavy, just like Princess Merida. Merida’s her favourite princess-- she has red hair and a bow and arrows, just like her daddy.

“Yeah, and we’re all her loyal subjects, at her service,” Jane laughs from on the couch where she’s doing Maria’s nails. “Maria, it’s your turn. Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” she answers, “but only because I’m getting my nails done right now.”

Jane asks, “What’s your greatest fear?”

“That’s easy. Fury finding out about these girls’ nights. How my nails are getting painted light pink.”

“That brings us to Katie,” Natasha says, finishing up her hair. “Truth or dare, ястреб?”

“Dare,” she answers without hesitation, and a little pride blooms in Natasha’s chest, along with some worry. She’ll grow up to be just as fiery as her mother.

“Pick a movie,” Maria says. “This game is getting boring.”

“No action movies,” Natasha reminds.

Katie picks a rom-com (“They look like you and Daddy, Mama!”) and Jane goes to fetch ice cream and blankets. They get settled on the couch, Katie’s head in Natasha’s lap.

The movie, to be completely honest, is terrible. Halfway through, Maria yells at the television, “That means she likes you, dumbass, don’t start walking away!”

It takes Natasha quite an amount of willpower to not agree with her and instead reprimand her for not watching her language in front of Katie.

A little later, Natasha whispers, “Was today fun, мой маленький ястреб?”

“Yes, Mama,” she grins. “I felt like Princess Merida.”

“Oh, that reminds me,” Jane says, reaching behind the couch. “I got you something, Katie.”

Katie all but screams at the sight of a Merida doll, and leans over Natasha to grab it. 

“Jane,” Natasha says, surprised. “You shouldn’t have. I swear, you guys spoil her more than Clint does, and that’s saying something.”

“Thank you,” Katie says without being prompted. “I love her.” She holds it close to her chest, and everyone else smiles at her.

\----

When Steve comes back to the Tower, once again never actually having borrowed any books to bring them home, he passes the common room where all five of them are asleep on the couch, all of them touching at least one of their friends in some way-- Katie’s head in Natasha’s lap, Jane’s on Maria’s shoulder.

He smiles at the peaceful sight, and continues on his way back to his room, deciding that maybe this new world isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted on tumblr](https://the-archer-and-the-spy.tumblr.com/post/618010077524344832/if-youre-taking-requests-may-i-request-a) / [find me on my other platforms here!!](https://linktr.ee/karasnecklace)


End file.
